There has been known, as a method of packaging an acoustic wave device, a method that flip-chip mounts a chip, on which an acoustic wave element is formed, on the upper surface of a substrate by using a metal layer such as a bump. It has been known to release heat generated in the acoustic wave element through a metal pattern formed on a multilayered substrate as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-98804.